Non-expected
by ohyeahharmony
Summary: One-shot. How would a casual sex between Harry and Hermione be? Here's what I had in mind. Total and completely (plus)18!


I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

So, this is my first fanfic and you guys must know that english is not my native language, so, hope you forgive the little mistakes (I couldn't find a beta reader).

I just kept picturing how a casual sex between Harry and Hermione would be like, and the result is here. And it is smut! If you are under 18 or doesn't have the maturity to read it, your place isn't here.

Reviews will be awesome to see if I should keep writing.

Thanks for your attention... I won't bother you anymore.

* * *

Harry felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

Hermione went for a visit, brought a bottle of wine, and there they were, sitting in the couch with fingers almost touching. He couldn't explain how they had come to _that,_ but the simple touch of her fingers made him lose a bit. He was starting to feel anxious, was lost in time and space, starring at the wall, his sight getting a blur with the amount of thoughts that invaded his mind.

Maybe was the wine.

Maybe not.

Well, this is _Hermione_.

They've touched each other other times, yes, but not like _this_. Somehow it was different, there's this tension, electricity, mixed with fear of bad judgement and the will to keep going. To go further. He was a little ashamed, of course... " _what would Hermione be thinking about this?"_

Hermione looked directly into Harry's eyes. She did not even blink. There was something different in that look that Harry couldnt identify. It was soft and comfortable. He doesnt know what brought him to that, but Harry settled himself on the couch and began to run his fingers up Hermione's arm, the (still) very soft touch that made Hermione's thighs hair rise completely. As Harry watched, he felt a slight pressure on his pants. " _Oh my God, what's going on?"_ She got off of her static state and approached him, it was as if she was consenting to what was happening. The music in the background did not help at all, it just made him want more; was calm and slow, creating the perfect environment for him to get to know his best friend.

It's not like he never imagined what it would be like.

Then he felt her touch. Hermione was holding his hand and leading it to her chest (she was definitely consenting), making him press one of her breasts through her shirt, and it was enough for his member to finish stiffening.

"Hermione..."

"Shhh... want more wine?" Harry just nodded astonished.

When she stood up, a piece of her skirt got stuck in her ass and she did not seem to care. Harry could not help but notice part of the black panties that faced him. She headed to the kitchen and filled both of their glasses, took a good swig and came back to hand the other glass to Harry. He did the same and got up.

"What is going on?" said Harry holding Hermione's shoulders and moving his fingers to her neck, making her shiver again.

"Don't know but I'm about to discover, won't you?" - she tilted her head back allowing Harry to give her a subtle kiss on her neck, making her groan.

The groan made Harry approach until their bodies touch, he wanted to show her how hard he was. She was making _it_ to him. He rubbed his cock against Hermione making her moan again. He was looking directly to her eyes, when Hermione began to kiss the corners of Harry's mouth, one at a time, very slowly, and finally, she came so close that their lips almost touched, but instead of kissing him she licked his upper lip. He grabbed her hair softly and bowed with the intent to kiss her, but she turned to the side and gave a slight bite on his shoulder.

"Hermione what are you doing to me...?"

She began to bite lightly through his body as she unbuttoned his shirt. When she reached his breastplate, she sucked one of his nipples making him shiver. She continued down, licking his abdomen until she found the bundle of his pants. She unbuttoned it and lowered the zipper, allowing him to lower his pants, revealing his underwear that could no longer hide the head of his cock.

Hermione gave a slight lick on the glans as she started to lower his boxers and to squeeze Harry's ass, gently stuffing her nails against his skin. She was already crouched down when she looked up and saw those green eyes, once so familiar to her, now so different. Good different. They glowed in ecstasy.

He felt every muscle in his body tense with heat. Merlin, he was so turned on. He looked directly at Hermione - _God, how I want her_ – gave her his hand and got her up. He was so desperate to touch her skin that he unbuttoned her shirt almost ripping all the buttons off, that in fact, neither of them seemed to care. He looked amused with the sight. She was wearing a g-string that matches with her bra - that once-shy panties were now fully exposed, displaying a Hermione he never seen before. _And Merlin knows how many times I imagined it._ He brought her closer, running his hands through her body, until he reached her face and touched his lips against hers.

First, it was soft and warm. Second, he wanted more. He felt her tongue into his mouth touching his own, entering in a slow, wet rhythm. Harry groaned inside her mouth, his hands heading to her bra's closure, revealing two breasts big enough to fill his hands. Her nipples began to stiffen while Harry rubbed them with his thumbs. He separate from the kiss and looked at them _both_ , just enjoying the moment of admiration of his naked best friend.

He came to her mouth again, desperate for her lips, and her tongue, and her taste.

Hermione felt his warm lips against hers, and every time Harry kissed her, her clit grew larger. She was sooooo wet.

She pushed Harry back to the couch, watching his naked body with amusement. Then she grabbed at his dick and started lightly moving up and down, which made Harry lean his head back and make a muffled sound. Harry was groaning for her.

She felt the urge to lick him. His cock was so hard and big, and she wanted so much to make him groan again, that she filled her mouth with it. She took some time to adjust her breathing and increase her salivation because she wanted him to feel as wet as she was now. She started to suck only the head, making ups and downs with her hand, looking directly in Harry's eyes. She continued, now, sucking his dick till the bottom, doing as if she would swallow him, which made him moan even louder.

He wanted her to stop, otherwise, he was going to come right there and it was not what he wanted for now. There are so much more to do.

Harry stood up, grabbed Hermione by the hand and lift her up. He took her in his lap, his cock touching her ass, making sure she knew how hard he was. While he headed to his room, he sucked her pink breasts and throw her in his bed. Her nipples were so hard that he kept sucking it, and she started to open her legs instinctively for him. He took her by the waist and turned her on the bed with her back to him, it was when he began to remove her panties, and looking from this angle, he could see perfectly Hermione's _lips_ looking at him.

He started kissing her upper back, licking, everything he could do to taste her. Grabbed her butt with his right hand and pressed hard, leaving a white mark in her white skin. He went down with the kisses and got in her buttocks, putting his face between them.

Hermione was feeling so much pleasure with Harry's face through her butt that she just raised it a little for him to "fill" better. That's when he started licking her _labia majora_. Hermione let out a moan as she lifted her ass even more so he could find her clit, which by now was pulsing. He started to suck her with soft and delicate moves, also slipping his tongue inside her vagina making her groan at every lick he did.

"Oh Harry..."

She was so good. So good. He wanted to taste her so desperatly, and hearing her saying his name, encouraged him to do more. He inserted two fingers in her vagina, making come and go movements, searching for her G point while he watched her asshole pratically looking to him. He kept the movements while he licked her butthole.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I want you so bad..."

Hermione never thought that she would feel so much pleasure coming from _behind_. She was totally out of mind now. He turned her over and started to stick his tongue on her vagina again, making movements with his hand to estimulate her clit.

"Come on Hermione, do it in my mouth..."

She let out a huge moan, writhing her body up, enough to fill Harry's mouth with her liquid.

He felt her orgasm in his mouth, and it was so _fucking_ delicious. She turned over and started to pull him up by his hair, and he drove himself up to give her a kiss full of flavours and new feelings – _or was it always there?_ They didn't know for sure.

He grabbed her in the back, and Hermione guided his dick into her pussy with her hand. He penetrated her, their lips almost touching, both groaning with pleasure. When he accelerated the movement, moanings were mixing with kisses. The bed was full of sweat.

He felt her pull him by the buttocks, intending to penetrate her even more. His hands began to traverse her body, stopping at her breasts to squeeze and suck them again. His tongue came in places never before imagined by Hermione, which was driving her crazy as he continued to penetrate her.

Hermione disengaged from him and leaned on the bed, turning her back to him claiming for a doggy style.

"You are sooo hot, do you know that naughty girl?"

Hermione made a face – slut face – and masturbated herself while he penetrate her. She turned her head to watch him fuck her – ' _This is definitely out of control'_ – and felt she was going to reach her climax again and wanted him to reach his too.

"Cum for me Harry"

She licked the fingers she was using to masturbate. That was enough to drive Harry insane. She started to stimulate her clit again, biting her lower lip almost forgeting to breathe.

"Dear God Hermione…"

She screamed a moan, and so did he. She felt his warm fluid inside her. Harry doesn't have the strenght to do anything, so he just lay on her without removing his penis from her inside. Their bodies collapsed together, both of them hot and wet, their eyes shut, trying to understand what had just happened – _"Thank god it happened"_. They don't know for sure how much time they stayed this way. Maybe five minutes? Thirty? An hour? Actually, that doesn't really matter. The only thing that matters now were the two of them and their wonderful non-expected sex.


End file.
